Bad Cop Drop
Bad Cop Drop is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Jim Fitzgerald to Johnny Klebitz. Description Jim is still angry about the cops, Ed McCornish and Jimmy Matthews, who harassed them at the end of the last mission. So he wants to show them a thing or two about The Lost Brotherhood. Johnny agrees and goes along with the plan. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Race Jim to the cops *Lure the bent cops to the ambush *Take out the bent cops *Leave the area Walkthrough When you arrive at Jim's location, you'll witness a cutscene. Jim is understandably worried about the crooked cops who are currently trying to blackmail the two of you. The way Jim sees it, there's two options here. The first and most obvious is to pay the cops off as they want. The second, more desirable alternative is to kill these cops to teach them a lesson - you can't push The Lost Brotherhood around. Jim and Johnny agree on going with the latter, killing the crooked cops and before you head to the location, he hands you a new gun. Jim will take the lead on this trip and bring you to a location where the two cops are currently sitting in a car. As Jim approaches, Ed McCornish makes fat jokes about him and asks for payment. Jim responds by punching McCornish in the stomach and throwing his hot dog at Matthews before running back to your location, mounting onto his bike. From here you'll ride somewhat slow, leading the police to an ambush site in the Acter Industrial Park. While leading the crooked cops there, you're told holding the "cinematic camera" button will allow you to see from the point of view of the cops, which is important as you want to stay in their line of sight and not lose them. However, do not allow McCornish and Matthews to get too close as they will open fire on Johnny and Jim with SMGs. Once you all arrive on scene, you'll discover other Lost MC members lying in wait for the cops. Once here seek cover and kill all of the cops in the area. After they're all dead, you're told to leave the scene. Due to the gunfight you've acquired a two-star wanted rating. Once evaded, the mission ends successfully. Enemies *Ed McCornish *Jimmy Matthews *FIB Bad Cop Drop Video Walkthrough zegLh_lsPW0 Notes * After completion of this mission, a news article will appear online on the Liberty Tree website, as well as a Weazel News radio broadcast, detailing the cops' deaths. Deaths *Ed McCornish - Killed by Johnny for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald. *Jimmy Matthews - Killed by Johnny for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald.﻿ Trivia *If Johnny loses the bent cops, the mission will fail. *If you go around the "start" marker and look in the back of the FIB Buffalo, you will see that there are two cops in the back of the FIB Buffalo, but, during the cutscene, there is no one in the back seat of the FIB Buffalo. *If Johnny destroys the FIB Buffalo before luring them into an ambush, the Mission will fail. ---- ---- es:Bad Cop Drop Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned